M4A1
|date = Counter-Strike BETA 1 (19 June 1999) |designer = Colt's Manufacturing Company |spraypattern = 7-shaped |knockback = 13% |stun = 50% |addon = |game = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 37, 39 39, 40 (Gold) 35, 34 (Drag.) 32 (Red) 95 (10th) |damageC = 50, 60 60, 60 (Gold) 35, 34 (Drag.) 32 (Red) 184 (10th) }} M4A1 or Maverick M4A1 Carbine is an assault rifle exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. Overview The M4 is an American made assault carbine which fires 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It is a light assault rifle (carbine) which does medium damage and has good accuracy in long range. A silencer can be installed to this weapon to reduce the muzzle flash and firing sound. Thus, it can reduce the weapon's recoil and make the user can easily perform headshot. However, it will reduce the weapon's firepower and accuracy in long range. M4A1 is defined as the best assault rifle among Counter-Terrorists due to its fair balance between damage and accuracy, making it the best choice for both experts and newbies. It is also the most used assault weapon among the Counter-Terrorists. The M4A1 users can be frequently found in Original, Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch modes. :After the Free Update patch, this weapon becomes a free default weapon in all player's inventories. Advantages *High accuracy even in long range *Can reduce the noise made by firing with the silencer *Light weight *High rate of fire *Low recoil *High damage Disadvantages *More expensive than its counterpart, the AK-47 *Only purchasable by the Counter-Terrorists in Original mode *Lower damage if silencer's attached *Low damage and stun to zombies Tactics using M4A1 *In close range, aim for the enemies head and shoot. *In medium range, aim for chest and fire in burst. *In long range, try not to fire in bursts as it will make your aiming slightly off, instead fire one-by-one and aim for the enemies' gut. *Stick to middle-close range combat for maximum performance. *Less recommended for Scenario modes due to low damage. Comparison to AK-47 Advantages *More accurate (+5%) *Lower recoil (-13%) *Lighter (-4%) *Cheaper ammo cost (-$20) *Can be attached with silencer Neutral *Same fire rate (91%) *Same clip size (30 / 90) Disadvantages *Lower damage (-2) *More expensive (+$600) *Longer reload time (+0.5 seconds) Variants Scope= M4A1 Scope can be obtained only from Code Box at random. It has the ability to scope with resulting slower rate of fire but loses the ability to use the silencer. |-| Gold= The gold-plated variant has quite different appearance and animations from the original M4A1. It has a RIS handguard with foregrip and a tactical flashlight attached. Obtainable via Code Box only. It shares the same performance to original M4A1 except it can be purchased by both teams. Its reload animation is similar to the HK416. |-| Dragon= M4A1 painted with Blue Dragon arc. If the player has a Dragon Knife in their current loadout along with this weapon, the reload time will be halved by a second faster than the original, complete with an alternate animation. Its alternate reload animation is also similar to the HK416. |-| HK416= : HK416 used to be an alternate skin for the original Colt M4A1 before it was officially released as a standalone weapon. It is an improved version of the M4A1, it is lighter and has lower recoil but lower damage. |-| Camo= M4A1 Camouflage or M4A1 HQ is a high definition skin for the M4A1 exclusive to the Korean version of Counter-Strike Online. The M4A1 Camouflage can only be obtained from the Code Box. |-| Red= The M4A1 Red Edition can be obtained from certain events only. It has higher damage (+1%) compared to the original variant. |-| Dark Knight= A special assault rifle chambered with 50 rounds of .50 BMG. Its secondary fire mode focuses on penetration power. If in possession, the user will be granted with the following buffs: *Increases the duration of Deadly Shot in Zombie Hero by 1 second. *Increase Damage to Level 5 for all players in Zombie Scenario mode (max level does not increase). *+200% EXP to the owner. *+50% EXP to the other players in the room. |-| Brick Piece V2= This is a special assault rifle built from a special set of blocks to resemble the M4A1. Since it can be switched between automatic fire or missile fire mode, it holds either 40 rounds of Plastic Brick or 10 rounds of Brick Missile. |-| White Gold= This specially-produced, limited-edition version of the M4A1 was presented to honor those who have proven their worth in the most extreme situations. Reward for achieving Platinum rank in the 2018 Original Tournament. |-| 10th Edition= It is an assault rifle using 30 rounds of 5.56 mm. The accuracy and the destructive power of the gun are properly divided so that the control of the recoil is relatively simple. It was specially made to commemorate the tenth anniversary. Gallery File:M4a1_viewmodel.png|View model before Paint update File:M4a1v2_viewmodel.png|View model after Paint update File:M4a1.gif|Store preview Trivia *The draw and rechambering animation of this weapon is incorrect, since to chamber a round, the user should pull the charging handle instead of the forward assist (which can't even be pulled normally) or press the bolt catch to chamber a round after the mag is slapped in. *The bullet in the chamber is drawn in 2D. Other variants has this as well, excluding the HK416 and Brick Piece V2 which are drawn in 3D instead. This can be seen by using third party software to view the models. *The Colt logo can be clearly seen on the HQ model. *M4A1 has the highest number of variants available in CSO, which has 9 variants to date, 15 with the Painted models. *M4A1 Gold Edition has the highest number of attachments among its brethren, counting at three - flashlight, foregrip and silencer. *In cinematic trailer of Z-VIRUS: Angra, a group of GIGN operatives is seen firing at Angra with M4A1s equipped with Comp M3 Reflex Sight, M203 Grenade Launcher and Silencer. *Like USP and Kriss Super V, even the silencer is not attached in first person view model, it is still attached by viewing the third person and world models. *The Open Beta version of the M4A1 resembles Counter-Strike: Condition Zero's. *M4A1 Red Edition's magazine clips through its body. *Since the implementation of the Paint system, the default model has been remodeled again to have only one texture template, instead of two. This time, it features new shading, lighting and better model and texture definitions but the low resolution for the males' gloves are retained. **It should also be noted that the shop preview remains unchanged. Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:Colt Category:American weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons with detachable suppressors Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with red variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Camouflaged weapon